Tusk's Nightmare
by Eric Michael Kline
Summary: Just a stupid idea I had that I couldn't resist writing down involving the dream worlds of the Cross Ange characters. Completely unrelated to my other Cross Ange story. Rated T for some mildly risqué humor and imagery.


**TUSK'S NIGHTMARE**

 _(The following is a non-profit fan based literature. Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon and all associated characters, ideas, concepts and storylines are the property of Sentai Filmworks, Sunrise Inc, ComicWalker, and Bandai Namco Entertainment. Please support the official release)_

 _(This is just a stupid idea that popped into my head which I couldn't resist writing down. Completely unrelated to my other Cross Ange story)_

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. But as Tusk stood on the cliff overlooking the sea with the sun shining in an azure sky devoid of any clouds, the natural beauty around him was overshadowed by the beauty of the girl whom he stood hand in hand with. Dressed in a brilliant white dress and crowned by a wreath of flowers atop her golden hair, Ange stared back at him with eyes that burned with the same love he felt for her. After escaping to the True Earth and a period of adjustment to their new lives, he and Ange were finally ready to start their lives together. In the background, the Norma of Arzenal and the DRAGONS stood witness to their union while alongside Tusk and Ange upon the alter she had specially constructed for this occasion, Salamandinay herself presided over the ceremony.

"Tusk," Ange half sobbed. "I'm so happy. I never thought I could feel like this ever again." Tusk smiled and gently brushed the tears from her lovely pink eyes.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve you," he told her, "but I swear I'm going to spend my entire life to make sure I'm worthy."

"Then by the will of Aura,"Salamandinay said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Laying his hands on her shoulders, Tusk bent forward to make Ange his wife when a cold breeze suddenly brushed them both. The wind quickly began to pick up in strength until it felt as if it would blow them away as the once clear sky began to fill with black clouds that rumbled and flashed with thunder.

"What's going on," someone yelled from the pews. Overhead, something darker than the clouds began to take a vaguely humanoid shape.

"No," Tusk whispered. "It's not possible!" The clouds parted and down came the Hysterica. And perched on its shoulder was a familiar figure dressed in a green suit. "Embryo? It can't be!"

"Greetings to you all," their enemy said as he gestured to Ange. "I've come to retrieve my bride. Now come to me Ange. An eternity of my love awaits." Placing himself in front of Ange, Tusk pulled his gun and aimed it at Embryo.

"The hell she will!" he growled. "I won't allow you to lay one finger on Ange!" Embryo tossed his head back and laughed.

"Oh really?" he asked. "And how exactly are you going to keep her from me? Why, you're not even wearing pants!"

"What?" Tusk looked down and to his horror, saw that Embryo was right. "OH NOOOO!" Covering himself, Tusk backed away when he heard a faint snickering. From back in the pews, Hilda suddenly burst out into laughter.

"He's such a loser!" she cried as she pointed at him. Gradually, the others joined in as well. The Norma, the DRAGONS, Embryo, even Ange were all laughing at his humiliation.

"Nooooo!" he yelled. "NOOOOOOOOO!"…

…With a start, Salamandinay lurched up from her futon. Her heart was still pounding and sweat beaded the brow of the DRAGON princess. "Oh my!" she gasped. "What a peculiar dream."

 _(Meanwhile, in another dream…)_

Her limbs tangled in the vines that held her naked body fast to the grassy knoll, Ange desperately struggled to free herself. "Help!" she cried. "Somebody save me!" Above her, her captor kneeled down and caressed her cheek.

"Oh my lovely Ange," Embryo told her, "no one is coming for you. And now, I shall make you mine."

"Not so fast Embryo!" From up in the sky, a singularity suddenly opened through which the Villkiss plunged through at full speed. Landing next to where Ange lay, a figure in golden armor leapt off to stand before them.

"Sir Tusk!" Ange joyfully cried. "My hero!"

"Yes my darling!" Tusk answered. "Never fear for I have come to save you." Turning to Embryo, Tusk drew his sword to challenge him. "Embryo, you shall not defile the woman I love. I shall slay you and then take my Ange away to where you can never hurt her again!" Embryo chuckled as a rapier materialized in his hand.

"Oh really?" he asked. "And how exactly are you going to do that? Why, you're not even wearing pants!" Tusk smiled and pointed his sword at Embryo.

"Wrong Embryo. YOU'RE not wearing pants!" Embryo looked down and shrieked when he saw Tusk was right.

"NOOOOOOO!" he wailed. "My Ragna-'male' is exposed!"…

…Sitting up from her futon, Ange held her throbbing head in misery. That was one thing she did not want to see either in reality or a dream. "Seriously," she wondered aloud, "what the hell was in that wine Sala gave me?"


End file.
